


Balm

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Rey's got the remedy, Reylo - Freeform, Summer, Sunburn, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Ben's got a terrible sunburn, and Rey has just what he needs to feel better.*How was it even possible for a group beach house to not have any damn aloe vera?The wet towel helped a bit, the overhead fan providing a key assist in keeping it cool - but then he started to get sleepy and cold.He heard the knock on his door just as he started to drift off. He grunted a “come in” but didn’t bother to turn his head.“Ben?”Oh no.“Are you okay?”Ben groaned into his pillow and gave in, turning his head slightly to see Rey standing next to his bed, a hand on her hip.“I’ve been better,” he muttered.“I got some aloe for you.”





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> For all my loves in CaP. It has been truly the wildest year moderating this group of talented, opinionated, kind, generous ladies. It hasn't always been the smoothest ride, but you all make it worth every second. I truly love all of you so much 💖

Ben flopped onto his bed with a dramatic grunt, having finally conceded defeat. He couldn’t find the damn aloe _anywhere,_ so he settled for the next best thing: a cold, wet towel to soothe his burnt-to-a-crisp back.

He did his best to arrange it, wincing when the ice-cold fabric hit his skin. 

How was it even possible for a group beach house to not have any damn aloe vera?

The wet towel helped a bit, the overhead fan providing a key assist in keeping it cool - but then he started to get sleepy _and_ cold. 

He heard the knock on his door just as he started to drift off. He grunted a “come in” but didn’t bother to turn his head.

“Ben?”

_Oh no._

“Are you okay?” 

Ben groaned into his pillow and gave in, turning his head slightly to see Rey standing next to his bed, a hand on her hip.

“I’ve been better,” he muttered. 

“I got some aloe for you.” Ben’s eyes widened and he started to sit up but Rey stopped him, her hand on his arm. 

“It’s okay, I’ll rub it in. Lemme take these towels off.”

Ben couldn’t help the slight whimper that escaped his lips when she pulled the towels off his back. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Rey tutted. 

Ben suddenly remembered he only had on his boxer briefs, and he sat up before she could stop him. 

“Ben! Stay lying down, I can get your back that way-”

He looked around his room frantically, trying to find a pair of gym shorts nearby so he wouldn’t have to get up, knowing if he did she would see his current predicament. 

The boner he always popped around Rey was once again at full mast.

He tried to shift away, but Rey stopped him successfully that time. She gripped his arm _hard_ \- she was stronger than he anticipated. He looked over his shoulder and softened at the look on her face.

It was a mix of concern, determination, and maybe even… fondness? Did he dare hope for that?

“Stay right there, Ben Solo,” Rey commanded. Ben grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch and prayed she would not notice.

She _did_ notice, of course. Rey noticed everything about Ben. She had been sporting a crush on him since the second she met him three weeks earlier. 

She had been so disappointed when he wasn’t at the beach house last weekend - he had mentioned some project that ran long. She spent her whole week hoping he would be back - thinking about ways to get him alone, when she really should have been working.

Rey popped the cap off the aloe and started massaging it into his back. She couldn’t help but grin at the string of moaned curses that Ben uttered.

She leaned a little closer. “How’s that?”

“Feels so good,” Ben replied, almost slurring his words.

Rey sat back and continued her work. “How did you get such a bad burn anyway? You’re so pale, I would think you’d have a solid routine down.”

Ben’s shoulders shook as he chuckled ruefully. “Hux usually does it, he’s thorough since he’s even paler than me. This is what I get for asking Poe to do it instead of waiting for Hux to come back from Dolles.” 

Rey snorted. “Yeah, Poe can’t do anything but stare at Finn. You should’ve seen them tonight at Funland- Finn won a stuffed horse at the horse racing game, and gave it to Poe. He looked like he’d been given the Hope Diamond.”

“I still haven’t seen that,” Ben said quietly.

Rey gasped theatrically. “You’ve been living in D.C. for five years, and you haven’t made it to the Natural History Museum?"

Ben shrugged. “I haven’t been to any of the museums, I’m usually swamped at work. Just got lucky this summer for the most part.”

Rey grinned to herself and steeled her nerve. “I’ll just have to take you then.”

She could _feel_ his surprise - she bit her lip to keep from grinning even broader when he turned to look at her.

“How’s Tuesday? After work?” She asked before she could chicken out. 

Ben nodded wordlessly. 

Rey’s eyes focused on the pillow in his lap, and she raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Is that for comfort?” She asked. She didn’t give him a chance to reply before she snatched it away.

 _Oh,_ his boner was impressive.

Ben’s face turned as red as his back, and he started stammering an apology.

Rey set the bottle of aloe aside, and reached for his dick. “This didn’t get sunburned, did it?” 

Ben’s jaw hit the floor. 

Rey grinned and tugged on his arm so he would turn around to face her. She moved to kneel on the floor and pulled his dick out from his boxer briefs, only breaking eye contact to stare at his erection. 

“Shit, I knew you’d be big,” she whispered, almost to herself. She looked up at him again through her lashes. Ben gaped at her, unable to form words. 

“I would tell you to lie back,” she added, “But I think you’d better stay sitting up.” With that, she bent her head and licked a long stripe up his cock, from his balls to the weeping tip. She sucked the head into her mouth, moaning around him. Ben threw his head back with a loud grunt. 

“Put your hands in my hair, Ben,” Rey purred. Ben’s cock twitched eagerly, his hands reaching up to tangle in her brown waves. 

Rey teased him mercilessly- alternating her methods enough that it kept him hard, but prevented him from coming. It was brutal, and Ben loved it. 

“Please, Rey,” Ben begged. “Please let me come.” Rey moaned around his cock; she had as much of it in her mouth as she could take, and the vibrations made his balls tighten. 

Ben tugged her hair hard in a desperate attempt to get her attention. She pulled her mouth off his dick and looked up at him with a look of faux innocence that made his cock twitch. 

“Yes, Ben?” she hummed, still stroking him. 

“Can I come in your mouth? Please -” Rey cut him off with a wink and wrapped her lips around the head once more, hollowing out her cheeks and humming. Ben shouted as he filled her mouth with his spend. She swallowed all of it, her cheeks flushing pink as she slurped around his throbbing cock. 

Ben slumped over and cupped Rey’s jaw. She rose and pressed her forehead against his before he sealed his lips to hers - sloppy and hot and _perfect_ \- their tongues tangling together in a messy dance. 

Rey stepped back suddenly and pulled her sundress over her head. Ben _whimpered_ at the sight - she had nothing on under the gauzy fabric. She tugged Ben’s briefs down his legs and climbed into his lap, her knees straddling his thighs. She ran her fingers through Ben’s hair as he stared at her. 

“Is this okay?” she whispered, her cheeks pink. Ben grinned at her sudden shyness and nodded before kissing her sweetly. He moved his hand between her thighs and began to gather her wetness on his fingers, slowly moving them through her folds. 

Rey groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck - Ben hissed at the contact with his burned flesh, and Rey jerked backwards, almost falling off his lap. Ben steadied her and kissed the grimace off her mouth. 

“Sorry,” she whimpered. 

Ben bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth as he began moving his fingers more quickly. He thumbed her clit and pressed two fingers inside her in search of her g-spot. He knew he found it when she threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

Rey kept her hands in his hair, holding onto him for dear life as she started to grind against his fingers. 

“So close - _ah_ \- so close Ben!” she mewled. 

“Come for me, Rey,” he growled in response. Rey cried out, her body going rigid as Ben worked her through her orgasm. She sagged against him and hummed happily. Ben removed his fingers and licked them, savoring the taste. 

“I want to eat your pussy until you cry,” he said lowly. Rey lifted her head - her eyes were round and eager and so _bright._ She kissed him again and repositioned herself, this time with her dripping pussy placed directly on top of his once-again hard cock. 

She sat down on his cock slowly, moaning into his mouth as her pussy swallowed him inch by inch. 

She moved up and down slowly to savor every second of his thick cock inside her. Ben kept his arms wrapped around her and rocked up into her, meeting her every time she sank down. 

“Eat my pussy next time,” Rey purred. Ben tugged on her hair, forcing her to expose her neck. He sucked and licked her flesh until she whimpered, “Do it, mark me, show everyone who I _belong_ to.” 

Ben growled and added teeth to the mix, all the while continuing to fuck up into her. Rey clutched his biceps and whined every time he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He reached down to thumb at her clit again, relishing the way her pussy contracted around him. 

“Come on my cock, Rey,” he growled. He released her hair but kept his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer so he could seal his mouth to hers once more. She gasped, then cried out his name as he brought her to a second climax. 

She sagged against him once again, and he asked if he could fuck her from the back. She beamed at him and nodded eagerly, assuming the position immediately. 

“God, Rey, your ass,” he groaned. Rey laughed and wiggled it back and forth at him. He gripped her hip and slammed inside her, knocking the wind out of them both. 

“You can go - _oh_ \- go hard,” Rey panted. “ _Use_ me, Ben.” 

Ben couldn’t stop the very strangled noise that escaped his throat. He yanked her hair hard with one hand, the other digging bruises into her hip.

“Should I spank you like the - _fuck_ \- bad girl you are, Rey? Huh?” 

Rey gasped, “Yes! I’m so bad!” and Ben took her at her word. 

He smacked her ass hard, relishing Rey’s squeak and the way she clenched around him. 

“That’s for tormenting me with those bikinis,” he grunted in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. 

Rey groaned and clenched around him, and he snapped his hips even harder into her. 

“Wanted - _ah_ \- you to - _fuck_ \- notice me,” Rey panted. “I got the - _oh!_ \- white one just to tease you.” 

Ben gripped her ass _hard_ . “It worked,” he snarled, “I had to lie on my stomach all day so you wouldn’t - _that’s it_ \- see how hard I was.” 

Rey whined, her breath hitching with each snap of Ben’s hips. “If you join me in the water - _Ben!_ \- tomorrow, I’ll take my top off for you,” she gasped. 

She fell forward following a particularly punishing thrust, and cried out into the comforter as Ben drove in even deeper. 

“Touch your clit, Rey,” Ben grunted. “Wanna feel you come on my dick again.” He spanked her again for not complying immediately. 

Ben’s balls started to tighten as Rey worked her clit feverishly. He distantly heard someone whooping in the hallway, but he was too lost in the way Rey’s pussy clenched around him like a vise. 

She _screamed,_ the sound barely muffled by his comforter, and Ben saw stars. He groaned her name, way too loudly for a shared beach house, and collapsed forward onto Rey’s back. He felt like he blacked out for a second, because the next thing he noticed was the reverberation of her giggles. 

He slid out of her and scooted over with a grunt, too spent to bring her with him. He held his arm up and Rey slid under it eagerly. She laid on her back and successfully maneuvered him so his head rested on her breasts. 

“Do you think they heard us?” Rey giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair absently. 

Ben snorted. “I think I heard Poe yell something like ‘Go Solo!’ in the hall.” He looked up in time to see Rey flush as red as his burned back. She leaned down, her cheeks still pink, and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Worth it,” she whispered. Ben tried to shift to get a better angle but he abandoned it mid-motion with a wince. 

“Do you need more aloe?”

Ben nodded. “Think I sweat it all off,” he replied with a wry grin. Rey bit her lip, her cheeks flushing pink again. 

“I think you’ll sweat it off all over again,” Rey purred as she leaned towards him, her lips sealing to his with a kiss full of promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always slather on the sunscreen, my children. I'm as fair as poor Ben Solo, and I've gotten plenty of sunburns as bad as or worse than his in this fic. 
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa) and [Tumblr](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com) \- I'm always eager to connect with fellow Reylo & Jonsa fans 💖
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> And yes, this is set in Rehoboth Beach, DE. Any fics of mine set at the beach have to take place there - I don't make the rules.


End file.
